Yo Comencé La Broma
by Aya Uzumaki
Summary: Este fic trata de una chica que llego de Inglaterra a su país natal Japón, pero al llegar ahí conocerá a un chico que le cambiara la vida por completo. Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.


Este fic trata de una chica que llego de Inglaterra a su país natal Japón, pero al llegar ahí conocerá a un chico que le cambiara la vida por completo.

Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa

Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 1.- Mi Decisión.

Comienza en el Colegio Chastwood es uno de los mejores en Inglaterra, este es Mixto aquí empezaban a estudiar desde la primaria hasta la preparatoria, solo asistían alumnos de personas muy ricas pero había la excepción había alumnos que asistían por medio de becas que se les otorgaba por buenas calificaciones.

Este colegio estaba dividido por un lago muy grande, que separaba el de las chicas de los chicos, solo se reunían cuando había festivales o competencias de deportes con otros colegios de la región.

Estaban todos atareados con los preparativos para las competencias que se iban a realizar en el colegio.

—Muy bien señoritas a todas les deseo suerte y que en las competencias que se realizaran ganemos como siempre en estos últimos años—dijo la directora del colegio.

—Así que chicas den lo mejor de ustedes—reiteró la profesora Alison.

— ¡Ganaremos este año! –expresó Karen.

—Sí, con Aome que es muy buena en equitación y arquería sé que tendremos el triunfo—espetó Jennifer.

— ¡Pero Jenny que cosas dices! Habrá buenas contrincantes pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

—Anda Aome no sea tan modesta sé que ganaras has sido una de las mejores aquí.

— ¡Karen! —exclamó Aome.

—Opino al igual que las chicas Aome—Afirmo la directora.

—Aome vendrán tu familia este año a verte competir.

— No, señorita Alison—contestó algo triste Aome.

—Pero como amiga si esto es muy importante—musitó Karen.

—Es que mi familia no cuenta con muchos recursos para venir hasta acá.

—Te comprendo amiga sé que ellos donde estén siempre te han apoyado mucho ha sido muy difícil para ti separarte de ellos por mucho tiempo—acotó Jenny.

— ¡Aome ya les dijiste a Karen y Jenny de tu decisión!

— ¡No profesora!

— ¿Cuál decisión de que hablan? —preguntó aquella joven de ojos color miel.

—Chicas dentro de dos días me iré a Japón. —Karen y Jenny se sorprendieron por la noticia de su amiga.

—Aome me alegra que regreses con tu familia, aunque eso signifique que a lo mejor no, nos vuélvanos a ver pero como tu amiga te apoyo—dijo Jenny.

—Yo también estoy contigo amiga—corroboró Karen.

—Pero Aome como le vas hacer si ya llevamos cuatro meses del curso, me supongo que haya también van adelantados.

—Tiene razón Jenny, pero perderás la beca—acotó aquella chica de ojos color miel llamada Karen.

—Por eso no hay problema chicas, todo está arreglado la directora hablo a una de las mejores preparatorias de Japón—corroboró la profesora Alison.

—A si es, Mamá me aviso que solo tendré que hacer unos exámenes para alcanzar a los demás—dijo Aome.

—Muy bien chicas así que vamos a descansar porque mañana será un día muy agitado para todas—reiteró la profesora Alison. —Todas las chicas se retiran a sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto en Japón en una mansión muy grande y bonita estaban discutiendo dos jóvenes en la sala de ese lugar.

Mira jovencito tienes que ponerte al corriente con tus materias, andas mal si Papá se entera te castigara.

— Es cosa que no te interesa Sesshomaru, ya estoy bastante grande para hacer lo que yo quiera. —decía aquel joven de cabello plateado a su hermano altaneramente.

—Así, pues sabes lo que me dijo el entrenador que si no te pones al corriente en tus materias te sacara del equipo de básquet. —respondió aquel chico de ojos color dorado a su hermano menor.

— ¿Qué? dices Sesshomaru si soy el capitán del equipo.

— Pues aunque seas el capitán te pueden sacar fácil por eso debes esforzarte más.

En ese momento se escucha que alguien les habla a los dos— ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Qué escándalo traen ustedes se oyen sus gritos por todo este lugar? Ese no es comportamiento de dos jóvenes bien educados.

— ¡Abuelita Hitomi! —exclamó Inuyasha.

—Discúlpanos abuela, pero estoy regañando a este niño que no entiende que debe ponerse a estudiar.

— Muy bien hecho Sesshomaru. —espetó la abuela mirando a su nieto al menor.

— Pero abuelita ¿cómo es posible que estés departe de Sesshomaru?

— Inuyasha tu siempre has llevado a tu equipo a la victoria así que debes de estudiar muy duro para salir adelante, eres un buen deportista así que no me decepciones.

continuara...


End file.
